Dear Diary
by bon bon 04
Summary: COMPELTE ONE-SHOTGinny is writing in her diary for the first and last time ever! read what she has to say. rr


A/N- lately i havent had a computer cause of this whole big ordeal at my house so guess what im back!!! i wrote this when i was in school one  
day cause i wasnt in a very good mood that day and i wanted to write something sad.....i dont know if it makes any sense or if its any good at all but w/e. hope you enjoy!  
  
*****  
Dear Diary,  
  
Diaries? i havent trusted one of these since my first year but i  
beleive that my family deserves to know why they will never see me  
again.  
  
Some will think that my reason is silly, but its MY reason and  
i dont care what everyone else thinks.  
  
Though he is gone i miss him more and more every day. i lock  
myself in my room day in and day out, only leaving when i truly need  
to (which is hardly ever.) Before he died or well was murdered he left  
me his house elf i remember that day as if it were yesterday.  
  
I had just arrived at Malfoy Manor. Draco and I were going out  
tot dinner.  
  
"Good you're here....Gin i need to talk to you it's very  
imporant." he had said. I looked inot his eyes to see if he was  
serious but he was totally serious. Me being me of course jumped to  
conclusions. The first thing i thought was that we were over. All i  
did was nodd i couldnt say a word.  
  
"Will you marry me?"he asked while getting down on one knee and  
took out a beautiful engament ring. i jumped up with glee.  
  
"Of course i'll be you're wife." i couldnt contain myself. when  
he got up we kissed......what a passionate kiss it was.  
  
"As my fiance that means that Toby(his house elf) is you'rs." he  
said as if it were a law(maybe it was for those Malfoys but we'll  
never know)  
  
Since that day Toby hasnt left my side and the ring is still on  
my finger. If i think about that day long enough, somtimes it feels  
like im back there kissing him all over again. But then reality hits  
and i realize i'll never see him again unless..... unless i die, and  
the thought of me seeing him again makes me want to kill mydlef......  
and i will as soon as im done with this entry. it will be clean, quick  
and painless. Poison....reminds me of Romeo and Juliet which reminds  
me of Draco. He was Romeo and I Juliet.  
  
It's quit sad how everything reminds me of him. But he was my  
one true love...whats expected. Though i love my family and all its  
not the same...its just not enough. Yea i know saying that it isnt  
enough is selfish but its the truth and i refuse to lie in MY diary.  
  
I dont know what lese to write that wont take all night and i  
dont have that much time. I just want to get this over with so i can  
see him again. *Smiles*  
  
My Last Goodbyes  
  
~Mum and Dad-I love you guys soooo much....dont think that any of this  
was your fault it wasnt, and please dont be all sad a mushy like you  
always are cause im happy were i am now more than i have been in  
almost a year. I tired to stay for the sake of you two but it was  
killing me inside and i knew that you two would understand....well i  
hope you two understand.  
Love Always and Forever,  
Your little Ginny  
  
~Fred and George- Yea yea yea you know the shpeal(sp?) I know this  
year you two have been trying to lift my spirits and though i didnt  
show it often you did. thanx for always being there when i needed a  
shoulder to cry on and didnt want to get asked a billion  
questions.....i could always count on you two for those times. I wish  
you two all the Love and Happiness with Angelina and Alicia....good  
luck with the babies and please show them pictures of me and tell them  
stories i dont want to be the forgotten Aunt. Good luck with the  
shop's and dont forget how much i loved you two!  
Love Always and Forever,  
You'r little Gin Bug  
  
~Charlie and Bill- Though you two were hardly around you were always  
my faveorites! You always treated me my age and never like a 4 year  
old when i was a 16 *Laughs* I thank you for that. i hope that when im  
gone that you two will help mum and dad get over this.  
  
Love Always and Forever,  
Ginnikins  
  
~Percy and Hermione- who would of thought you two would be together?  
But it sorta makes sense....you know?!?!? Thanks Herms for Taking the  
stick out of Percy's A$$ and for always being there for me through  
thick and thin. Sorry Percy for always thinking you would be the  
Weasley to betray us all when all along it was another. I love you  
both and i hope you two have a wonderful life together and grow old!  
  
Love Always and Forever,  
Ginny  
  
~Luna- you are my best friend and im so sorry i let you marry my good  
for nothing brother! You deserve so much better....but its up to you  
who you love. you knew all my secrets and i love you because u kept  
them and never changed your weird self! DONT EVER CHANGE YOUR WAYS OR  
I"LL HAUNT YOU! *laughs*  
  
Love Always and Forever Moon,  
Your Fire  
  
~Harry AND Ron- You two are a whole different story. I hate and Loath  
you Two! I will never have to see you two again because i will be in  
heaven with my love and soon the rest of my family and friends will be  
with me, while you two will be rotting in hell with Voldemort! See  
Harry you havent lost him yet, you'll see him soon *Malfoy Smirk* AND  
MY OWN BROTHER how could you?! You knew i loved him as much and maybe  
even more than you love Luna and you and harry still killed! YOU  
FU***NG A$$@#LE I CANT WAIT UNTIL YOU DIE SO I CAN WATCH YOU GO TO  
HELL!  
  
To everyone else- i'm sorry but this has to be done, i love you  
all and will see you soon.....  
  
Love Always and Forever,  
Virginia Anne Weasley Malfoy  
  
***********************************************************************  
****************  
~The Present~  
  
*all you see is Molly crying over her dead daughters body(ginny  
is smiling). the rest of the weasleys come in noticing the older women  
crying*  
  
"Mum, calm down.....there must be a reason why she did it." said  
Ron trying to calm down his mother.  
  
"Yes Mrs. Weasley, maybe theres a letter." suggested Harry.  
  
"I cant believe you two." was all she said as she threw the  
letter to the boys and left the room.  
  
The End!  
  
A/N- might not be enjoyable but i was truly bored in spanish class and  
i wasnt in such a good mood and this is what came out of it!  
  
~Always and Forever~  
Bon Bon 


End file.
